1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of dubbing information from a recording tape onto other recording tapes. This invention also relates to an apparatus for dubbing information from a recording tape onto other recording tapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional simple dubbing system reproduces analog information from a recording tape, and records the reproduced analog information on another recording tape. A prior-art multiple dubbing system reproduces analog information from a recording tape, and records the reproduced analog information on a plurality of recording tapes at the same time. The prior-art multiple dubbing system is incapable of handling digital information.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an improved method of dubbing information from a recording tape onto other recording tapes.
It is a second object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for dubbing information from a recording tape onto other recording tapes.
A first aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for dubbing information onto a plurality of slave recording mediums. The apparatus comprises a plurality of slave recorders each including a rotary drum, heads mounted on the rotary drum at positions spaced from a phase reference position on the rotary drum by different angular intervals respectively, and means for selecting at least one from the heads as an active head in accordance with a designated recording mode; means for delaying non-delayed stream data by a delay time interval to form delayed stream data; and a distributor for distributing the delayed stream data to the slave recorders, wherein each of the slave recorders records the delayed stream data on a slave recording medium by the active head; wherein the delay time interval corresponds to the angular interval between the phase reference position and the position of the active head.
A second aspect of this invention provides a method of dubbing information onto a plurality of slave recording mediums. The method comprises the steps of delaying non-delayed digital data by a delay time interval to form delayed digital data; distributing the delayed digital data to slave recorders each including a rotary drum, and at least one head mounted on the rotary drum; and recording the delayed digital data on a plurality of slave recording mediums by the slave recorders; wherein the delay time interval corresponds to a phase of a position of the head relative to a phase reference on the rotary drum.
A third aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the step of generating parity data in response to the delayed digital data.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the steps of generating parity data in response to the non-delayed digital data, checking the non-delayed digital data in response to the parity data, and indicating a result of said checking.
A fifth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the steps of storing original digital data into a recording disk, and reading out the original digital data from the recording disk as the non-delayed digital data.
A sixth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the step of descrambling scrambled digital data into the non-delayed digital data.